


Breaking Tradition

by Inell



Series: Tumblr 600 Followers Celebration [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Blink and you miss it reference to Scott/Lydia, Deputy Allison Argent, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek & Stiles Want Allison to Date Them, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison always has dinner at Stiles and Derek's house every Friday night. This week, there's something funny going on, but she hasn't been able to figure out what it is yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerlytired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlytired/gifts).



> For 600 Followers Celebration, okamiaki prompted: Stiles/Allison/Derek where sterek are trying to not so subtly seduce Alli but she's a bit slow to pick up 
> 
> I hope you enjoy how this turned out!

There’s something funny going on, but Allison hasn’t been able to determine what it is yet. The invitation to have dinner with Stiles and Derek isn’t anything unusual. She and Stiles have been working as partners for nearly five years now, getting paired up roughly six months into their careers with the sheriff’s department, so she spends a lot of time with him. Since he and Derek bought a house together, she comes over for dinner once a week. It’s like a tradition for them, so that’s not what’s weird tonight.

Stiles and Derek are currently in the kitchen cleaning up after a delicious meal, some spicy chicken thing that Derek made, and Allison is in the living room charged with finding something on Netflix to watch. Another tradition. It’s probably not that normal that she spends at least one night a week, sometimes more than that, eating dinner then snuggling with her work partner and his significant other while streaming movies until late. The thing is, Stiles is her best friend, and she’s managed to build up a decent friendship with Derek, too, after a somewhat rocky beginning.

If she’s being completely honest with herself, she’s pretty much in love with Stiles, regardless of how stupid she knows it is to fall for someone in a very strong relationship, and she’s pretty sure Derek must know because he gives her looks sometimes that make her feel like he understands what it’s like to do the whole unrequited thing. It’s probably strange that she’s managed to bond with the boyfriend of the man she’s got a thing for due to said feelings, but it seems to work for them. Derek’s never called her out on it, never insisted Stiles not be part of her life, and never shown any signs that he’s jealous or angry about it, so she just accepts his silent understanding. It’s help them become friends, so it’s all good.

Of course, jealousy would really only be present if Stiles weren’t so head over heels for Derek, so maybe that’s why Derek’s quietly tolerant of Allison’s feelings. Stiles doesn’t even realize, and it’s one time she’s grateful for his total obliviousness to his own appeal. He’s super smart and a damn fine detective, but he’s totally clueless when it comes to realizing he’s attractive to people other than Derek. Sure, he’s a big flirt, but it’s always in a natural sort of way, not in any kind of creepy agenda way, and he’s startled any time someone seriously flirts back. It’s pretty adorable.

Actually, now that she’s thinking about it, maybe that’s what feels so odd tonight. Stiles _hasn’t_ been flirting like usual. He’s been friendly, sure, but there’s definitely something different about his behavior. It’s almost reserved, which isn’t like him at all. Derek has actually been more talkative, in fact, so there’s got to be something going on that they’re keeping from her. Whatever it is, she doesn’t like it, and she wants things back to normal.

“What’d you find to watch?” Stiles asks, coming into the living with Derek right behind him. They’re holding hands, and she’s struck by how sexy they are together. Beautiful, really.

“I was thinking maybe a rewatch of Sense8?” she says, just choosing a program that she knows she’s enjoyed because she hasn’t actually tried finding anything since sitting down. She glances at Stiles again, noticing how swollen his lips look, the way his hair is mussed, and she has vivid images come to mind of him getting kissed senseless by Derek.

Depraved as it might be, she really wishes she’d been able to watch them because, well, they’re gorgeous and passionate. When they forget she’s there some nights and start making out, it’s better than porn, and never fails to get her off fast when she gets home. There have been many an evening when she’s only needed her imagination to expand on some of those memories to have the best orgasms ever.

“That’s a really good choice for tonight,” Derek says, smiling slightly as he sits on the end of the sofa. Stiles sits between him and Allison, just like always. “The relationship dynamics in that show are very interesting, aren’t they, Stiles?”

Stiles is sitting there awkwardly, biting his lip and staring at the television. He’s not relaxed at all, and Allison is more than a little concerned. Derek nudges Stiles in the side, and Allison can see his eyebrows talking, but she doesn’t understand Eyebrow at all. Stiles seems to, though, because he’s staring at Derek for several silent moments before he drags his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, relationship dynamics,” he finally agrees, looking at Allison finally. “Like, uh, wow. That show actually _is_ a good choice.” He laughs softly, looking a bit more normal. “The whole Lito and Hernando relationship, you know? With Danielle. It works so great. Only if it was more bi than not. Like equal instead of voyeuristic. Then it would be perfect. For this.”

“For what?” Allison arches a brow. “I actually enjoy their relationship without needing them to have sex. It’s fascinating how they accept her and care about her. You don’t see that sort of thing on television.”

“I don’t think he meant the characters had to fuck to matter.” Derek is carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair, and he glances at Allison and smiles wryly. “I think he’s saying that it would be more appropriate if they were bi because we’re bi. While the idea of having an intimate relationship with someone who isn’t interested in the sex part is pretty amazing, I’m thinking the sex part would be wanted in this case.”

“Okay. I’m done.” Allison shakes her head. “You’ve both been acting odd all night, and now you’re analyzing a fictional threesome like it really matters, and I feel like you’re talking about something else, but I don’t know what. So you need to cut through this subtle shit and be blunt.”

“We want to fuck you,” Stiles says, smirking slightly when she gapes at him. “Is that blunt enough, Aly? We want you to be part of our relationship, to date us and fuck us. Only us. Like not an open relationship where you’re with us sometimes but also dating other people because we’re monogamous with each other, and we’d prefer having like a polyfidelity type of thing with you.”

“What?” Allison is reeling because, really, what? Stiles and Derek are like the true love cliché she used to think she and Scott might be. She’d been wrong, obviously, and Scott had gone on to find that true love with Lydia, while Allison was still single and looking for it. True love doesn’t usually include a third person. Of course, times are changing, and relationships are also evolving, so maybe…but, no, she can’t believe they’re really asking to date her. “Derek doesn’t even like me very much.”

“I like you just fine.” Derek shrugs. “You’re loyal and caring, which are two qualities I admire, and you love Stiles, which is something we definitely have in common. I’m not going to lie and tell you I’m in love with you, but I’m attracted to you, and I care about you. Those are pretty good starting points for a relationship, I think.”

“Derek didn’t just agree to this because I want it,” Stiles explains. He shifts on the sofa so he’s sitting sideways, staring at her intently. “He got the idea one night, thought it might be worth considering. After a lot of time and research, I realized he’s right. I love you, Allison, and I think you feel the same way about me. I also happen to love Derek just as much. He honestly feels that he could love you, too, given time, so we just need to know if you think you could ever fall in love with him, and if you’re interested in being our girlfriend.”

“You can’t seriously expect me to give you an answer right this minute,” she says, feeling overwhelmed and excited and uncertain all at the same time. When Stiles actually pouts at her, she rolls her eyes and punches his shoulder. “Don’t even give me that sulky look. You’ve just thrown this at me, and it’s a pretty big deal, Stiles. I never even considered…never thought…I mean, how would it even work?”

“We’d find that out together,” Derek admits, giving her a slight smile. “It’s not like we have any experience with it, either. I can tell you now that I’ll probably have some jealousy to deal with because I’m possessive. Not my wolf, but me. However, I’ve had years to get used to how close you and Stiles are, so I’ve already worked through a lot of those issues. The first few times you two have sex without me, though, I expect it might get tense. Nothing we can’t work through, though, so long as we communicate.”

“Jealousy is probably the worst thing we can expect. We’re all a little possessive, after all.” Stiles reaches over to take her hand. “There’ll probably be other shit that happens that maybe sucks a lot, but I really think we can get through whatever might happen because we’re all survivors. When something is really important to us, we’ll fight tooth and nail to protect it.” He drags his tongue over his bottom lip, which distracts her for a minute. The ass probably did it on purpose, she decides. “If you aren’t comfortable with this, we’ll understand. It won’t change anything between us if you say no, alright? We’ll still be best friends, and you’ll still spend every Friday night with us.”

“Derek’s hot,” Allison tells them, deciding blunt probably works best considering this complicated situation. “I like the way he takes care of you and how he doesn’t hide how much he loves you. I’m attracted to him, and I think I could grow to love him if given the opportunity. I guess you already know how I feel about you, but I’d have never tried anything when you’re in love with someone else. I wouldn’t have thought up this whole threesome idea as a realistic approach to a relationship.”

“Threesome makes me think about porn,” Stiles mutters. “I like triad better, though there are other terms to describe this type of relationship. Anyway, do you think you’d be interested in trying?”

“We could just start with a date, if that makes you feel better,” Derek suggests. It does, actually, and he seems to realize it by the way he smiles at her, his eyes crinkling. He really is handsome. “We don’t have to jump in the deep end immediately. In fact, it’s probably a good idea to start slow, especially with your work relationship and friendship being so important.”

“He’s not only gorgeous, but he’s also smart as fuck,” Stiles brags, which makes Derek lean down to kiss his jaw, rubbing his beard against Stiles’ face. “I’m guessing your heartbeat or scent indicates that starting with a date makes the most sense. So, how about tomorrow night? We can pick you up and go to that Mexican place we all like, and then maybe a movie? Go all traditional old-fashioned for our first date?”

“Maybe a drink after dinner,” Derek says thoughtfully. “Save the movie for another date. We can go to that jazz club in Beacon Heights, listen to some music over drinks.”

“Mexican and jazz sounds like a great combination,” Allison admits. She squeezes Stiles’ hand. “It’s traditional, too, so you can get your old-fashioned yet modern due to the triad thing that way.”

“I’m good for dancing,” Stiles tells her, waggling his eyebrows slightly. “Slow dancing to some sexy saxophone is better than not being able to talk during a movie anyway.”

“Is he making the goofy leering face?” Derek asks, arching a brow. Allison just laughs because Stiles pouts and elbows Derek’s in the gut. “Oh, sorry. Seductive sexy face.”

“Much better.” Stiles leans over to kiss Derek. It’s a playful smacking kiss against his mouth. Then Stiles turns to her and grins as he squeezes her hand. “What time works best for you tomorrow?”

“How about seven?” Allison suggests. Impulsively, she leans forward and presses her lips against Stiles’. It’s not a smacking playful kiss, but it’s not a sexy kiss, either. It’s a gentle press of her lips, and she keeps it brief because she knows once they start really kissing, she probably couldn’t stop. When she pulls back, she looks at Derek and dimples. He leans forward, and she kisses him, more tentative than when she was kissing Stiles. After she straightens back up, she licks her lips and looks at them. “Yeah, seven sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
